


More than a just helping hand for heat

by The_Smut_Queen



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Dirty Talk, Galra Keith (Voltron), Horny Teenagers, Human Shiro (Voltron), I Blame Tumblr, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Tried, Loud Sex, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Moaning, Multiple Orgasms, Omega Keith (Voltron), Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Self-Lubrication, Sloppy Makeouts, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 19:01:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15346479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Smut_Queen/pseuds/The_Smut_Queen
Summary: Keith's heat cycle hits and he seriously needs help. Luckily for him, this time he won't be facing his cycle alone but rather with his fully human boyfriend.





	More than a just helping hand for heat

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for an ask on Tumblr a while back and never posted and honestly I'm quiet proud of this. It's probably the dirtiest thing I've written yet, enjoy!

Keith stumbled down the hall bracing himself against the cold, castle walls. His legs felt weak like he was dizzy and his knees could buckle at any second. He felt light headed and floaty but he knew where he was going. on top of all of that he was hot and feverish, it felt like his skin was on fire. His hands weakly knocked at the door once he reached it and he nearly fell into the room the moment the door slid open.   
“Keith?” Shiro said startled and getting up from his bed  
“Shiro” was all Keith could manage to murmur before falling forward toward Shiro's arms which caught him before the ground helping him stand  
“Are you okay” Shiro asked now much more concern in his voice as he moved his human hand to cup his face he almost pulled away  
“Oh my god! Your burning up” Shiro said   
“Heat….” Keith breathed out “My.. hah” he couldn't form the words, the ache between his legs got worse and worse. His hips tried grinding against the man in front of him as if on autopilot, he needed something, anything, to satisfy his need which persisted in his body. He knew what was happening and he knew exactly what he needed, he needed to be fucked hard and filled to the brim.  
“Are you sick? Should I find if we have any medicine?”  
“n-no” he sighed clinging onto Shiro tighter.   
“I've never seen you like this before, your acting like-” and that's when he realized what his incoherent words may have meant  
“Keith are you in...heat??” Shiro asked hesitantly knowing it was a reach but he didn't entirely understand the galra either so it was still a possibility. Keith was trembling now and could only nod, averting his eyes and looking down in shame. He’d been dealing with his cycle since a bit before his 18th birthday, only after Shiro was gone so he was always alone. They got nothing but worse every time he had them and he was still fairly new to his cycle.   
“Please” Keith pleaded weakly burying his face in Shiro's neck right where the fabric gives way to skin and his scent is so saturated Keith thinks he might be high off of it. Shiro moves his arms around to hold onto Keith who nearly moaned at the meer sensation of being touched. Shiro guided him over to the bed and let him lay down but Keith wouldn't let go and tugged him down over top of him so his body pressed flat against his again and he groaned.   
“help me” he whispered out gyrating his hips up again and his voice came out as a breathy moan “I need you.” Shiro moved over top of him and plated a kiss softly on his lips but Keith pulled him down for another with much more urgency. It was rough and slick with spit as their tongues slid against each other and Keith moaned against his lips. Shiro slid his hands up Keith's shirt in between them and Keith shuddered feeling the cold metal and warmth of Shiro's hands again. Shiro broke the kiss moving his hands to pull off his and Keith's clothes which clung tightly to his skin. Keith let out a small sob feeling skin against skin as Shiro sucked a hickey into the sensitive joint of his neck.   
“Tell me what you want me to do” Shiro said in a sultry voice and Keith's breath hitched as he nibbled on his ear. He could hardly register words  
“Anything” he breathed rolling his hips up as Shiro's fingertips traced down his stomach to the waistband of his boxers  
“Everything” he moaned and his skin seared more under his cool touch. He peeled the last layer of fabric off his body and his cock sprang free. He could feel the slick that perspired from between his cheeks begin to run down onto the bed sheets as the air finally his his burning skin. Shiro was almost taken aback by the lubrication that leaked from Keith’s needy hole.  
“So wet for me already when I haven’t even touched you…what a slut.” Shiro teased moving his fingers down and squeezing the one cheek for good measure watching how Keith's face contorted with pleasure as he slipped one finger in. It slid in effortlessly and his had was quickly covered with the slick secretion as he moved it in and out slowly before adding another finger and brushing against his swollen prostate. Keith was so close and the relief of being touched and finally having something inside him made his blood rush and his thoughts completely cloud with lust. The girth of Shiro's fingers stretched him so good and the way he maneuvered to hit his prostate where he knew it would drive Keith crazy really did make his heart pound. Soon each movement made a lewd squelching noise accompanied by the fevered moans that escaped Keith's throat as his back arched and his hips desperately rutted his hips back at the friction. His breath hitched and a strangled yelp tore out of him as he came, flashes of white clouding over his vision as streaks of white liquid shot out of his cock landing all the way up his chest. His body arched off the bed and then fell back down as Shiro fingered him through his orgasm.  
“more...” he groaned out, his breathing was still ragged and his body still felt like it was on fire. He wanted more, he needed more, he still felt the urge so strong it was almost primal to get fucked so hard until he couldn't walk anymore. As good as Shiro's fingers felt inside him he was anxious for the real thing; Shiro's thick cock fucking inside him.   
“Please” he begged not even fully recovered from his current orgasm. Shiro pulled his fingers out and Keith moaned watching him lick them clean.  
“You taste so good baby” he praised “next time I think I'll have you sit on my face until you can't take it anymore” and Keith's cock twitched at the promise but he knew that Shiro was going to be giving him what he wanted right now as he pulled Keith's hips closer and lined himself up with his entrance and pushing in slowly.  
“Fuck” Shiro breathed out “Your burning up inside” he said biting his lip. Keith moaned, there was no sting of being stretched like there always was as Shiro buried himself to the hilt, holding it there before pulling back and sliding back in and Keith felt another orgasm wring through him in just one thrust. With no time spared to recover he wrapped his legs around Shiro's waist and bucked his hips back desperately and begged  
“Don't stop, oh god don't stop”. Shiro groaned at the movement of Keith's hips on his cock and how slick his walls were and obeyed his wishes. He thrust in and out picking up the pace and Keith let out a breathy moan with every movement, feeling more slick drip out of his hole as Shiro fucked into him. His fists balled into the sheets and his eyes watered as Shiro's pace became faster but more steady, abusing Keith's prostate once more. He was so overstimulated and overwhelmed he lost all control and couldn't help but scream out in pleasure.   
“Oh fuck, Keith...” Shiro breathed out, voice gravely “Mmm fuck baby, I'm close” he warned feeling the pressure of arousal about to unravel soon.  
“c-cum inside” Keith murmured out “please..” he weekly pleaded and Shiro could tell he was close again too. Keith was nothing more than a trembling, babbling mess all because of his heat which course through his veins and felt so amazing. With a few more thrusts Shiro could feel Keith clench around him and he came, hard. His seed shooting up into Keith’s ass who screamed out in pleasure as his third orgasm washed over him. Their ragged and exhausted breathes filed the air as they came down from their high’s. Shiro scoffed at how blissfully worn-out Keith looked with the afterglow of sex gleaming on his skin in the dim lights. Shiro pulled out watching how his cum mixed with Keith's slick leak out of him and onto the bed sheets. Shiro leaned forward and planted a gentle kiss on Keith's forehead  
“Such a good boy for me” he praised “feeling better?”  
“much” Keith said voice raspy from how loud he was. Wrapping his arms around the bigger man every muscle in his body felt weak and light. He quickly felt fatigue settling over him knowing this was all he could take for one day and closed his eyes, resting his head onto Shiro's chest listening to his racing heartbeat slow down to normal.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos, comments and feedback are always appreciated!-<3


End file.
